Below Freezing
by KuroshitsujiFangirl1290
Summary: Ciel as been going out to the garden at night to sort through his feelings for her. But what happens when he goes out on a snowy day and gets sick? What will happen when She demands why he as been going out to the garden and especially on a below freezing day?


p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"If you looked in on the large study, you would see grand bookshelves lining each side of the walls, so tall that they reached the ceiling. If you continue forward, your eyes would land on a large desk and matching chair. In the chair sits a little boy-so out of place in such a room-whose eye wandered from the formal documents he holds in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"You may be wondering why such a young boy is in such a large study, holding formal documents. Should he not be outside running or playing along side with other boys his age not trapped inside./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But he is not your average child, he lost his parents at a tender age, was tortured by a religious cult, only to summon, and make a contract with a demon. After he returned from his own personal hell, he took the title of Earl Phantomhive and with it came many responsibilities, like paperwork./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy who you now look upon is none other than, Ciel Phantomhive./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy stares blankly at the papers that litter the desktop. He rubs his temples, as if to ward away a oncoming headache. His eyes drift away from the pages and land on the fluffy, drifting matter outside. Snow. Drifting like dove's lost wings. Failing weightlessly, only to come in contact with the cold ground. He had not see snow since the days approaching his parents deaths./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Before he could dwell on the the thoughts of his parents and their deaths he was brought out of his trance by three steady knocks on the hard wood door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come in." was the boy's answer. The boy's eye looks toward the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Young Master, dinner is ready to be served." A tall man dressed in a traditional butler suit stood in the doorway. His ruby eyes followed the boy's every move. He noted that the boy moving sluggishly towards the door./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Young Master, is everything alright?" A genuine concerned look was conveyed on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes I'm just peachy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy walked out of the study, down the hall, and into the formal dining the mysterious man following close behind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sebastian."the boy called for the mysterious butler standing behind him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, Young Master."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What will you be serving tonight?" The boy needed to preoccupy his mind. His thoughts seemed to wonder and to place he wish they would not. The walk to the dining hall seemed to stretch from minutes to hours./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The butler, Sebastian, sensed the boy's wonder thoughts and felt is own dawdle./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Tonight you will be served smoked salmon accompanied by steamed vegetables*" Sebastian spoke promptly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"There was a cumbersome silence that followed soon afterward. They finally came upon the imposing staircase, but the trudge down the stairs was worse. Every footstep of the males seemed to echo throughout the whole manor./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"They both were aware of the tension hanging in the air. It was so thick it could be cut one of Sebastian's butter knives./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When they finally reached the door to the dining room Sebastian opened the door as a proper servant should. Ciel walked forward, into the room. Sebastian followed afterward shutting the door and pulling out the chair for his master to sit in. As Ciel seated himself he did something that would cause a look of shock to become etched on Sebastian face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Those two simple words were like a slap in the face. It was unheard of for a master to thank a servant. Poor Sebastian almost fell over from pure shock but he quickly regained his composer./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Young Master, are you sure that you are all right?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ciel sighed and turned to look into the marvelous red eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why do you kept asking?" He's was dodging the question and Sebastian knew it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bocchan, you are not acting like yourself. The person I know would never thank a lowly servant."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I do not need to explain to you why I simply thanked you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The boy inwardly sighed and turned back around. He picked up his fork and began eating the meal that had previously placed in front of him. When Ciel finished his meal, he proceeded on by standing and excusing himself./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Young Master, do you not wish for dessert?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No." and he took his leave and when the door shut the noise seemed to rebound through the room. Ciel had left Sebastian even more shocked if that was possible. Sebastian was now scheming on how to get his bocchan to tell him what is wrong and what is plaguing his mind./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong*I am a health nut ok get over it i did not know what to put -_-/strongbr /strongCiel:*walks out like a boss*/strongbr /strongMe: HEY! Where do you think you're going we still have to do the disclaimer. /strongbr /strongSebastian: the young lady wishes you liked it and that she does not own Kuroshitsuji. Good day, fellow readers/strong/p 


End file.
